White Sheet
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: As an adult, Pacifica inherits the Northwest fortune and takes over as the head of the family. Having vowed to fix the family name, when tasked to host the annual Northwest Fest, a few rules are changed. Well, allot of things have changed over the years. This is just some pure one-shot drabble


Pacifica walked down the main room, over seeing the preparations for tonight. Maids and Servants worked busily applying the final touches to the place. "Keep up the good work guys! The party starts in just a few minutes!" the young woman encouraged. She walked carefully in her metallic gold heels, careful not to trip over her dress.

"Pacifica, are you _sure _you want to do this?" her aging Mother asked worriedly. "It's not too late to back out you know"

"I know what I'm doing. If you don't want to be here, you can just leave ya know?" Pacifica brushed her parent's concerns off, fully ready to go all the way with her promise.

Despite her words however, she had to admit, she was a little bit nervous. This is something that hadn't been done for a very long time. This is something new for everyone. Still, it was something she promised. Pacifica promised herself that her reign would spark a new age for the Northwest family. With 150 years to make up for though, she at least had to start somewhere.

To keep herself from picking at her golden nails, Pacifica instead whipped out her compact mirror; instinctively checking her makeup for the 100th time that night. Contrast to her usual look, tonight her makeup was very natural looking. Her lids had been painted a shadowy brown, ever so dramatic false lashes glued on. Her lips were only the faintest tint of pink, coated slightly in a layer of gloss. There was only the faintest hint of gold shimmer.

"Miss Northwest, it is time" Jeeves, her personal butler interrupted. Sighing, the woman shut the compact mirror and nodded.

"Thank you" she said before turning to the rest of the staff. Everything seemed to be in tip top shape. Every piece of food, every piece of decor, every inch of the place. They were all perfect for a party. "Excellent work. Let's make this a party to remember"

Walking over to the lever, she took one final deep breath. Pacifica grabbed the newly installed microphone, the item wirelessly connected to some speakers outside. "here we go,"

"_Hello Gravity Falls! Pacifica Northwest here, and Welcome to this year's Northwest Fest!_" she spoke, her voice echoing just outside. Her words were met with loud cheers. "_I've got an amazing party planned tonight, and everyone is welcome to attend. Thank you very much for coming, and we hope you enjoy the party_" and with that, the lever was pulled and the gates creaked open. Within seconds, guests of all sorts poured in. For the most part though, it seems that the town got the idea that this was supposed to be a formal event. It's amazing how these people clean up. Turning off the mic, Pacifica put the item away and joined in the crowd.

Many faces turned up at the event. Most Pacifica thought she would never get to see. While getting some cider, she saw Grenda and Marius laughing together. If the letter Pacifica recently received in the mail is true, then apparently those two are now engaged to be married; further evidenced by the wedding rings. She chatted with Mabel, the brunette showing up in a glittery galaxy printed dress with star-shaped earrings. Apparently she's in grad school now to become a therapist. Who would've known? Stanford Pines was struggling to get away from the security guard's hawk eye. Old habits die hard I guess. She briefly met up with Wendy, the two clearly still have having a little bit of animosity lingering around. Pacifica ultimately decided however to leave their rivalry at bay for the night. It was a party, not a war zone. Tambry and Robbie arn't together anymore, though they are good friends. Robs is still trying to pull off that whole rock star band thing though.

"Pacifica?" a familiar voice broke in. Turning around, she met up with a much older Dipper Pines. He lost the squeaky puberty voice, is much taller and appears to be growing some facial hair now. In short: puberty has done wonders for this guy. He came in wearing a pretty simple suit, though the bowtie was noticeably missing.

"Oh Dipper! How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's great thanks! You really know how to throw a party" he complimented, to which Pacifica gave a warm smile.

"I don't think i've ever seen you in white before" Dipper then commented, taking a good look at the girl. Pacifica wore a strapless white gown. The sweetheart neckline brought just a little bit of attention to her developed bust-line. Accentuating her waist was a simple gold belt, and the only other sign of any accessories came in the form of similar earrings.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's a really nice color on you"

"Thanks. I really wanted it to be white tonight"

"Really? Why so?"

Pacifica proceeded to explain her reasoning for the color choice, looking over the crowd of guests. This is the first time Pacifica has gotten to throw the annual party, as she only came to power not too long ago. She vowed to not only be a better person than her ancestors, but to spark a new age in the Northwest family. Tonight's party was only the first step. By giving this event to the general public like it was originally intended to, she is leaving the old system behind. It's a new age now. A new generation. A new start. Pacifica's reign would start a new chapter in Northwest history. The white represents that very blank page that she will fill out herself. She would fill it up with positive things. Things to be truly proud of.

"That's a really great reason, Pacifica" Dipper commented.

"Hmm, thanks allot, Dapper Pines" Pacifica teased, pointing out how nice Dipper looks in a tux. The two laughed at the joke.

"Hey Dipper! There you are!" suddenly, competition appeared.

"Oh hey Wendy" the young man greeted the red head. Wendy smiled a cheeky freckle smile, making her greyish purple eyeshadow known. Wendy seems to have chosen a very nice green dress, and it really looked nice on her. She seldomed any heels though. Not that Pacifica was complaining. Women's already too tall for her own good.

"Hey, the chocolate cakes going away quick. You might wanna get some before they run out" Wendy suggested, one hand placed on his arm. Pacifica shot a glare at the older woman.

"Don't want that! Let's get some together" Dips suggested to the two girls. They both agreed, continuing their rivalry right where Dipper's radar fails to reach. Cold War Pact? Eff that.


End file.
